The present invention relates to a technique of manufacturing a semiconductor device. More particularly, it relates to a technology effectively applicable to a manufacturing process in which a wafer is attracted to the top surface of a stage by electrostatic chucking, and the wafer is cooled.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-152335 (Patent Document 1) discloses the following vacuum treatment method: for allowing a heating or cooling body to attract a to-be-treated object, and heating or cooling the to-be-treated object in vacuum, during at least the interval in which the temperature of the to-be-treated object reaches a prescribed temperature, a prescribed voltage is applied to an attraction electrode disposed at the heating or cooling body so that the applied voltage accumulatively increases in the case of heating, or so that the applied voltage accumulatively decreases in the case of cooling.
Whereas, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6 (1994)-291174 (Patent Document 2) discloses the following wafer attracting and holding method: the power source of an electrostatic chuck is formed as a variable voltage source, and the source voltage is reduced for attraction of the wafer to reduce the number of particles deposited on the wafer, and the source voltage is increased for the treatment after attraction to improve the cooling action of the electrostatic chuck.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8 (1996)-55905 (Patent Document 3) discloses the following method: the dielectric layer over the front surface of an electrostatic chuck is allowed to have a prescribed surface roughness and a pattern of grooves capable of including an inert gas even under a high vacuum, thereby to improve the uniformity of the wafer temperature.
Still further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7 (1995)-335570 (Patent Document 4) discloses the following method for controlling the substrate temperature: in a plasma treatment method, a dielectric layer is disposed between a substrate and a substrate support electrode, and a direct current voltage is applied between the substrate and the substrate support electrode, and as a result, for allowing the substrate support electrode to electrostatically attract the substrate thereto, the direct current voltage is changed, thereby to change the electrostatic attraction force, which changes the substrate temperature.
Whereas, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho 62 (1987)-290133 (Patent Document 5) discloses the following dry etching method: over a stage held at a constant temperature, an electrostatic chuck having at least one pair of electrodes is placed, and the voltage applied to across the one pair of electrodes is changed, so that the degree of the thermal contact between a to-be-etched object and the stage is changed, thereby to control the temperature of the to-be-etched object,
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-152335
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 6 (1994)-291174
[Patent Document 3]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8 (1996)-55905
[Patent Document 4]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7 (1995)-335570
[Patent Document 5]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho 62 (1987)-290133